


Meeting You(and then meeting you again)

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: a journey back in time- to when the palidans were born





	Meeting You(and then meeting you again)

Sophia McClain smiled as she held her newborn son in her arms, he was sound asleep, which was better than when he came into the world and started crying loudly  
Luis popped his head up, looking at the baby  
“whats his name mama?”  
“Lance”  
“ooh i like that name” Marco smiled  
Sophia was relieved- after six months of carrying Lance in her womb, and many hours of labor pains, her baby boy was finally introduced to the world  
Sophia turned to Rosita- her mother in law  
“you did say Diego was a fussy baby-“  
Rosita laughed “he was, and i have a feeling this one would be too”  
Sophia looked at Veronica, who was sitting on the couch  
“do you want to hold him?”  
“yeah”  
“okay- just remember to be gentle”  
Sophia set Lance gently down in Veronicas arms, Veronica looked at her baby brother with awe  
Lance then began to open his eyes and wrapped his tiny hand around Veronicas finger  
Luis and Marco sat next to her, watching as Sophia was giving him the formula

————————————————————————————

Lance laid in the hospital bed, his eyes closed shut  
he tilted his head towards Veronica, who stood near his bed  
Veronica had put her hand on the railing and Lance took her hand and squeezed it gently  
“Ronnie?” Veronica froze at the nickname, she hadnt heard Lance call her that in /years/ “is that you?”  
Veronica smiled  
“its me, Lance”  
Lance smiled weakly, and attempted to open his eyes, it took him a few seconds to adjust to the bright lighting  
he saw his parents in front of him, his brothers, his neice and nephew..his cousin  
Lance’s father did a sigh of relief, happy that his son was alive  
“you worried us back there..we thought you were gone for good”  
Lance’s nephew Oliver jumped up on the bed  
“uncle lance! did you meet any aliens?”  
“lots”  
his niece piped up “can you tell us a story!”  
Lance chuckled “well..its gonna have to be PG-13”  
everyone listened as Lance told stories of the palidans- of the people he met- of the places he’s seen  
Veronica was relieved her baby brother was home, safe and sound  
she knew Lance would have a lot of trauma from all this, but she knew that everyone would be by his side for it  
Veronica stayed behind while everyone was returning home  
Veronica smiled at Lance who was reading a card from Keith  
“your boyfriend?” she raised an eyebrow  
Lance chuckled  
“well..i’m dating him /and/ Allura, we’re in a relationship together”  
“ooh~”  
Lance rolled his eyes as Veronica wiggled her eyebrows again  
“to be honest- i missed this”


End file.
